Chapter 250
is the two hundred and fifty chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The chapter starts with someone doing an internal monologue. The person says that Endeavor looked like a shining solar flare, and that one day, while he was sinking into despair, he saw him catch a thief called Takami, and ever since then, he had gained hope, though he admits he hesitated seven years ago and Endeavor was able to capture him alive. The person said that the only equal right all people have is how they choose to end their lives, and that after he got out of prison, he immediately snooped into Endeavor's background and found his home, where he sees Natsuo Todoroki outside, and injects himself with a Quirk-boost drug. Inside the Todoroki home, Fuyumi and Shoto tell Izuku and Katsuki about Toya, and how close he was to Natsuo. Fuyumi then says that an incident occurred after their mother was hospitalized, which only made things worse and the others couldn't let Shoto see her. She then says that she had let go of the past and when Shoto started seeing her again, she felt things were getting better, though she feels Natsuo hasn't dropped his guard yet, as he blames Endeavor for Toya's death. Endeavor then comes in and tells the three of them that he'll be taking them to school. As the three of them thank Fuyumi for the meal, Endeavor thanks Fuyumi for her suggestion, to which she smiles at her father. Fuyumi then thanks Izuku for being Shoto's friend. As the four of them return to the Hero Agency, Endeavor tells the three of them that he wants them to try and get stronger on weekdays and weekends if their schedule allows, to which Shoto mentions Ochaco and Eijiro going through something similar and Izuku comments on their finals. Katsuki complains about how small the car is to which the chauffeur complains right back to Endeavor about why he picked up what he considers high school dropouts, to which Endeavor says it's because he was put up top. Just then, Endeavor notices a man having captured Natsuo in the road's lane lines using a manipulation Quirk and yelling for him to come out. The driver has to swerve and maneuver to avoid running over the villain. When the car stops, Endeavor immediately jumps out of the car before it ends up wrapped in the villain's quirk. Endeavor demans the villain to let his son go, but he asks Endeavor if he remembers him, to which Endeavor recognizes him as someone he arrested for assault seven years ago. The man introduces himself as Ending, and tells Endeavor that he had so many things he wanted but could never have. He threatens to kill Natsuo, so he begs Endeavor to not mess up this time and be sure to kill him. Quick References Chapter Notes * Izuku and Katsuki learn about Toya Todoroki. ** Fuyumi reveals Natsuo Todoroki blames their father for Toya Todoroki's fate. * A villain named Ending, who is revealed to have been put away by Endeavor in the past, comes after Natsuo and gives the hero a chance to kill him. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 250 pl:Rozdział 250